¿Ella es linda?
by Minakushi-chan
Summary: Curiosa conversacion entre Minato y sus amigos, y un comentario que le dio que pensar.


_Mi primera contribución para el movimiento MinaKushi desde que Bella Scullw lo inicio, sepan disculpar la tardanza._

_Los personajes son propiedad e Masashi Kishimoto, pero como él no los cuida los__tengo secuestrados :P _

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Ella es linda?<em>**

La primera vez que lo escuche, pensé que lo había oído mal o que estaba bromeando. Me repetía que era imposible que fuera cierto, que debía tratarse de algún truco. Por lo que tenía entendido para los demás ella era escandalosa, bromista, impaciente y agresiva; muchos le tenían miedo (entre los que me encontraba al principio). Era ridículo que alguien mas pensara de ese modo, mucho menos que se atreviera a decirlo en voz alta.

—Si me preguntan a mí… Supongo que Uzumaki es una de las chicas mas lindas de Konoha –No, era verdad. Hizashi en verdad había dicho ESO.

Estaban reunidos en el local de dangos, esperando que Fugaku llegara de una vez. Desde que empezó a salir con Mikoto, su amigo había estado dejándolos plantados para salir con su "novia". Por eso Shikaku, Chouza e Inoichi (básicamente todos sus amigos) mientras esperaban se pusieron a hablar de chicas, con muy poca participación de su parte y de los gemelos Hyuuga. Al menos hasta ahora.

Entendería si Hizashi estuviera hablando de Hiroko, Yoshino o incluso Tsume, pero ¿Kushina? No tenía ningún sentido.

— ¿Estas enfermo? –Pregunto Chouza poniéndole una mano en la frente.

—Hablo en serio –Insistió el ojiperla ante la mirada incrédula de los demás- Creo que ella es linda

— ¿Sabes quien es Uzumaki verdad? –Quiso saber su gemelo. No se creía que alguien de su propia sangre pudiera tener tan mal gusto.

—Si te refieres a la Uzumaki que esta en mi equipo, entonces si se quien es –Contesto sarcástico.

—Es el tomate sangriento –Informo Inoichi mirando detrás suyo asustado, esperando verla aparecer en cualquier momento. Ella era la niña que causo caos en la academia desde el primer día de clases, golpeando a cualquiera (¡incluso a los jounin!) que se atreviera a molestarla. No por nada había pasado de ser llamada "Tomate" a "La habanera Sangrienta" en menos de una semana. Esa chica lo asustaba más que cualquier otra cosa en la aldea, prefería que lo enviaran al campo de batalla con un palillo de única arma a enfrentarse a esa ella.

Minato sin embargo se encontraba en silencio. Al contrario de los demás él sabia que no era tan mala como todos pensaban, de hecho siempre la considero una buena amiga. Era diferente al resto de las chicas que había conocido. Kushina podía ser marimacho, testaruda y con un temperamento explosivo, pero era mucho mas que eso. Nunca la había visto usando un vestido, maquillaje ni ropa que no ensuciaba con rapidez. No hacia casi ninguna de las cosas que solían hacer las chicas, prefería pelear, hacer bromas y comer ramen.

Debía admitir que le importaba muy poco como se veía, era una gran kunoichi, una gran amiga y bastante femenina a su modo, aunque le dio un buen puñetazo la última vez que se lo dijo.

Eso NO quería decir que estuviera interesado en Kushina de ese modo, solo le gustaba entrenar con ella, era una buena rival.

El que hubiera notado que Kushina Uzumaki era fuerte, valiente, alegre, decidida, alegre, divertida y una de las personas mas dulces que conocía una vez que se atravesaba su coraza no quería decir nada. Seguramente cualquiera que se tomara el tiempo para conocerla lo habría notado también. Aunque a diferencia de Hizashi él lo hubiera descubierto concientemente, no porque estuvieran en el mismo equipo y pasaran mucho tiempo juntos.

Claro que su cabello rojo le parecía muy hermoso, sus expresivos ojos violetas lo distraían constantemente y cada vez que la veía sonreír apenas y podía recordar su nombre, mucho menos pensar con claridad, pero eso no era prueba de que estuviera ena- interesado en ella ¿O si?

— ¿Y tu Minato, crees que Uzumaki es linda? –Le pregunto Shikaku bostezando. Toda esa charla sobre mujeres era muy aburrida.

—Bueno, yo…

— ¡Con que aquí se habían metido! –Grito una voz a sus espaldas.

Minato se volvió espantado ¿Qué tanto había oído?

—Buenos días Uzumaki –saludo como si nada el Hyuuga menor mientras los demás (excepto Minato) trataban de escapar- ¿Nos estabas buscando?

—Miko-chan me pidió que les avisara que Fu-baka esta enfermo y no podrá levantarse por un par de días.

— ¿Te dijo que le pasaba? –Pregunto el rubio preocupado

—No, pero se que se trata de una reacción alérgica a las nueces –Contesto con una sonrisa burlona- Parece que "alguien" las puso por error en su comida y ahora parece un pez globo. Eso le enseñara a ese amargado a no llamarme "tomate cupido" otra vez.

—No tienes remedio –Contesto Hizashi levantándose de su asiento- Mejor me voy, si me doy prisa tal vez pueda alcanzar a Hiroko-san antes de que se valla a entrenar

— ¿Soy yo o tienes una fijación por la prometida de tu hermano? –Minato lo dijo en broma, pero su amigo se puso serio de repente.

—Ya me voy –Dijo saliendo del local.

—Estaba bromeando –Explico el rubio.

—Esta bien, es solo que a él no le gusta hablar de eso –Dijo la pelirroja sentándose en el lugar que había dejado su compañero- como es miembro de la rama secundaria le encomendaron proteger a Hiroko bajo cualquier circunstancia, incluso por encima de su propia vida.

—Eso debe ser horrible.

—Y no sabes lo peor –murmuro la pelirroja.

— ¿Dijiste algo?

—Nada –Aunque quisiera no podía traicionar la confianza de Hizashi contándoselo a alguien mas- ¿De que estaban hablando antes?

— ¿Quieres ir a Ichiraku Ramen? –Pregunto este tratando de cambiar de tema. Funciono, su amiga se puso de pie de un salto y corrió hasta la salida

— ¡Date prisa Mina-chan, el ramen no espera! –Grito la kunoichi empujando a toda la gente a su paso.

El rubio se levanto y la siguió tranquilamente. Aunque llegara primero nunca comenzaba hasta que él hubiera llegado.

Mejor así, se dijo. Todavía no estaba listo para decírselo a nadie. Orgullosa, temperamental, decidida y con un corazón de oro. Ojos violetas y largo cabello rojo fuego. Para él Kushina Uzumaki no era linda. Era MUY linda.

* * *

><p><em>Fin<em>

_Aporte para la campaña MinaKushi, era imposible que me quedara afuera._

_Como pensaba que este mes era el cumpleaños de la pelirroja (y resulto ser el 10 de julio), se me estuvieron ocurriendo nuevos fics (Como __**"Vainilla y cereza"**__ acerca del primer cumpleaños de la pelirroja en la aldea) y continuaciones de otros que tengo publicados (mas precisamente__** "Idas y venidas de dos despistados"**__)_

_Por cierto, cuando Hizashi decia que Kushina era LINDA, se refiere a como es como amiga, no con un interes romantico (aunque todos los demas pensaron lo contrario :P)  
><em>

_Criticas, comentarios, cartas bombas (mejor eso ultimo no) son bienvenidas._

_¡Dejen reviews por favor!_


End file.
